What Should Never Change
by Chibi Gilbert
Summary: AU-ish! Alois and Luka were the runts of the litter. Ciel was the son of an aristocrat. When these three are best friends, only hardships can follow...  later AloisxCiel


**Zen: Hi fellow Kuroshitsuji fans! :D**

**Nexz: This is our first Kuroshitsuji fic, we've been reading and reviewing around here for a while...**

**Zen: And we decided to give it a go at this! **

**Nexz: Here's all the disclaimer info!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I only own the stuff that I have made up! ...Which is probably nothing...TT_TT**

**Warning(s): this fic is really really AU (as in Sebby isn't here. Sorry Sebby-san and fans. Go ahead and click the little back arrow now...), MAJOR OOC-ness (only because this is before everything in Kuro/Mono), um...and...I think that's it...**

**Zen: We hope you enjoy our little Kuro fic!**

**Nexz: See you at the end!**

**Both: Happy Reading~!**

**

* * *

**

"Guys! Come on! you're falling behind!" a blond boy stated as he ran. "Last on there's a rotten egg!" Two other children were trailing behind, trying to catch up to the blond.

"I'm not gonna be the rotten egg!" a redhead called as he tried to scurry faster.

"I don't wanna be last!" a ravenet called from behind the two.

* * *

_~Their Friendship, Like Brothers~_

_

* * *

_

Alois, Luka, and Ciel panted as they reached the small shed(1). They were all bent over and panting, they had just ran from the forest near Ciel's home to Alois and Luka's small home. Alois was grinning from ear to ear. "I win!" he proclaimed. "Ciel's the rotten egg!" Ciel pouted.

"No fair! You tripped me!" The blond fake-gasped dramatically. Luka snickered, at the memory. It was true that during their race that his brother had tripped their friend, and they had taken off before he'd gotten up.

"Me? Why would I ever do such a horrible thing?" he said sarcastically. Ciel stuck his tongue out in responce. In return Alois decided to put the ravenet into a headlock. Ciel was giggling loudly as he tried to pry himself from his best friend's grip. Luka laughed at the small fight between his "older brother" and their best friend.

"H-hey! Let me go!" he shouted as he laughed. Luka was on the floor at this point. Alois laughed as loud and collasped onto the ground with Ciel. The three stayed there as they finished their laughing fit. They sighed and got their breath back while staring up at the orange sky. "My mummy and daddy might be coming here soon," he stated completely out of the blue. Alois sighed.

"Did you sneak out again?" The boy nodded. Luka frowned.

"If you were our brother," Ciel and Alois looked in his direction, "you wouldn't have to worry about you're mummy and daddy coming to take you back. We could play all day long." Luka smiled. "And we could go on all sorts of adventures together!" Ciel and Alois sat up.

"That would be fun!" he said with a bright smiled.

"Ciel!" a woman called. Said boy cocked his head in the voice's direction and waved.

"Hi mummy!" Luka went on his elbows, Alois crossed his legs. Ciel's mother ran over to them and picked up her child.

"Ciel, don't sneak out like that! You scared us!" she said as she embraced her child.

"I'm sorry mummy," he said innocently. "I didn't mean to make you worry." She sighed and embraced her son again.

"Rachel, did you find him?" a man who looked exactly like Ciel asked as he ran up to the group. Rachel nodded.

"It's fine Vincent, he was just playing with his friends." Ciel nodded as his father petted his head.

"Good lord Ciel, you scared us half to death!" he said. Ciel frowned at the man's worry.

"Sorry daddy," he gestured to Alois and Luka, "I just wanted to play with Alois and Luka." The boys smiled and waved from their positions on the ground.

"Hello boys," Rachel greeted. "How have you been?" They got up and walked over to them.

"We've been good!" they said in unison as they placed their fingers into peace signs over their eyes. The family laughed. Alois and Luka smiled.

"Can I play with Alois and Luka again tomorrow?" Rachel shifted her arms, so she was carrying her son easier.

"Well, tomorrow is your birthday..." She paused in thought. "Do you boys want to come over for Ciel's birthday?" Ciel jumped out of his mother's arms.

"Come on! It'll be fun! We play can at my house!" Ciel said. Luka's eyes were practically shining. Alois smiled brightly.

"Of course!" they said in unison. The family smiled.

"Come on son. Let's go home," Vincent said as he held his son's hand. The boy nodded and walked away with his parents, waving good-bye to his best friends the entire time.

* * *

**Footnotes~**

**(1)- I think Alois and Luka lived in an abandoned shed...I'm not too sure. It looked like a shed.**

**Zen: I'm so sorry this sucks!**

**Nexz: We suck at first chapters...**

**Zen: It will only get better from here! I swear!**

**Nexz: Please review or critique!**

**Zen: No flames.**

**Nexz: We hate those.**

**Both: Bye~!**


End file.
